Knowing
by ancient-relic
Summary: Fate is fickle- one life lesson that Kagome knows all too well. And when Kagome is gifted with a special ability, she finally understands. That perhaps, InuYasha simply isn't the one for her. That maybe... demons aren't the scariest thing out there...
1. I: No Rest for the Wicked

**A/N:** This is my first of what hopefully, will be more than one Twilight crossover. I've read lots of them lately, and I really wanted to try my hand at it... so this kind of came along.

This story isn't just a Twilight/InuYasha crossover, however... It's a Twilight/InuYasha/YuYuHakusho crossover. The YYH portion of the story will become more prominent in the later half of the chapters- as the story is divided up into two major parts, with sub chapters for each part. The chapters and stuff will explain themselves as I get further into the story (assuming I do get further into the story...) but if you have any questions, don't be shy.

Anyways, this story is completely- and I mean completely- under wraps. I want it to be mystery-ish. So please feel free to ask questions and make guesses, and all the like, and I'll answer them as best as I can. By the way, in case you're curious... this story won't be epic-long. No... I'm hoping it'll be short. Short-ish, anyways. And for any of you that read my other stuff, there are some updates on the way!! :D

What I will share: Kagome is Kagome. Her... companion, is Hiei. And the Cullens are the Cullens. Wolf pack(s) may be making an appearance in later chapters.

Now. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, or the Twilight Saga. Or YuYu Hakusho, for that matter...

**

* * *

**

**Knowing**

**By ancient-relic**

**Part I – No Rest for the Wicked**

--

_I know I can't slow down,_

_I can't hold back_

_Though you know I wish I could,_

_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked,_

_Until we close our eyes for good_

_- Cage the Elephant_

--

_A beam of light shone through the dark, illuminating a face swathed in a comforter. His skin was milky-pale, but not unnaturally so- in fact, it seemed to suit him more than anything. His dark hair lay splayed across the pillow, intermingling with dark hair from a sleeping figure beside him._

_As more of the morning light slipped through the cracks in the curtains, the figure in bed stirred slowly, his eyes fluttering briefly before opening and shining with a brilliant claret colour in the dusty light. As he stretched, his bare torso flexed with his motions, showing off what looked to be many hours of vigorous training. He rolled over and smiled at the figure beside him, lowering himself to the milky flesh that was exposed to the early morning light. As he pressed kisses along the open skin, the second figure stirred to life with a little groan of protest._

_A few minutes of a pleasant good morning, the second figure seemed to completely wake up, and rose upright in bed as the first left, disappearing from view. With a stretch, the woman unintentionally showed off the tight skin of her stomach, her pyjamas shifting around her. In mid stretch, however, she tensed- and slowly lowered her arms back to their previous position. She glanced around the room for a minute as if looking for something- before tilting her head and glancing straight at her-_

--

"Oh my god," Alice breathed, pressing a hand to her chest.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice floated down from upstairs, but he was at her side less than a moment later. Echoes of concern manifested from her other siblings, and Alice quickly found herself surrounded by her family. Jasper held onto her as everyone took a place around her; beside her on the couch, or just standing, worried, around the coffee table.

"Alice, what happened?" Carlisle was the first to speak, his hands tense on Esme's shoulders.

"She had a vision," Edward said, his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"You had a vision?" Rosalie seemed surprised. "Since when have you ever been so shaken up by something you've seen?"

"Ed, what did she see?" Emmet looked to his younger brother after tearing his eyes away from Alice's tense form in Jasper's lap.

"I can't tell- her thoughts are all jumbled up, she's panicking... Jasper, can't you do anything?" Edward rubbed at his forehead like he had a headache.

"Al, Al, it's all right- come back, it's okay now. You're safe and you're here and you're with us..." Jasper whispered soothing words into her ears, too low and mellow for the rest to hear. Slowly, Alice stilled against her mate, and brought shaky hands to her face.

"Alice!" Rosalie snapped, but her voice was laced with undertones of worry. "What is going on? What did you see?"

Alice ran a hand through her hair, and Jasper wrapped his arms around hers, trapping them in her lap as he hugged her lightly from behind. Alice relaxed for a moment in his embrace, allowing Jasper's soothing aura work its magic. After a deep breath, Alice began.

"It started like anything else," Alice began. "Nothing abnormal- not from the way my vision came over me, or from what I first saw. There was a room, and there was a bed, and there were two people sleeping. The sun rose, and came into the room- then they woke up. The male woke up first-"

"Is he a vampire?!" Edward snapped, his eyes flying open.

"I don't know, Ed," Alice sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Emmet was confused.

"Edward, if you can refrain from butting in-" Carlisle requested, watching as Edward nodded wearily.

"Right- so, he's waking up, and he opens his eyes, and they're _red._" Alice continued, remembering the eyes with startling clarity.

"Red?" Esme questioned.

"Like, red, red." Alice nodded. "They were actually a beautiful shade, maybe even darker than a vampire, they were so pure. And he was so strong, really buff, and he had tons of little scars, even if they would have been hard to see or virtually invisible to regular humans... and one of his arms were wrapped up in these white... bandages. There was one across his forehead, too."

"This is what scared you?" Carlisle seemed as confused as his children.

"Well no," Alice admitted. "He was really like, insanely handsome. It was startling, combined with his eyes. I don't know if he is a vampire or not, though. That's what everything seems to point to, though... but anyways," she said, cutting Emmet off from commenting.

"He rolled over and started to wake up the person in bed beside him. If he was a vampire, he's got great restraint- that girl looked so delicious... she wasn't even bleeding, and she was practically completely hidden under the blankets, but my mouth was watering. He, well... it was awfully romantic the way he woke her up- but then once she was awake, he left."

"I still don't understand what scared you so, Alice," Carlisle frowned.

"Well I haven't even gotten to the good part," Alice confessed with a small grin. "The girl stretched- oh, and besides smelling mouth-wateringly delicious, she was also the most beautiful human I've ever seen..."

"How do you know she was human?" Rosalie seemed a little disgruntled at the thought of a beautiful human.

"Blue eyes..." Edward mumbled. He was seeing Alice's vision the same as she had- and his form was stiff and his eyes were closed. "She smells so good-"

"Anyways, she stretched for a bit, like, regular waking up style, but then she tensed. It was really strange- she was looking around like she felt someone watching her, or something, and then she... well..."

"What?" different voices intermingled as they all asked the same question.

"She looked at me." Alice said slowly.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie's beautiful face was ruined only by a small furrowing of her brows.

"Alice, I'm sure it just seemed like she was looking at you... but it isn't possible. Are you sure it wasn't something, well, behind you?" Esme reasoned.

"There wasn't anything behind me." Alice said. "I don't actually manifest when I have visions... I just see things. Like I'm looking out of my own eyes, but the rest of me isn't there. She looked right at me, and met my eyes."

"Well that certainly is strange," Carlisle said slowly, kneading his wife's shoulders slowly as he thought.

"But that's not all," Alice said slowly with a small shiver. "A second after our eyes connected, I felt this weird probing sensation against my... well, my 'self.' As if feeling Edward was reading your mind, or something. I couldn't tell what it was- but then I..."

"It's okay, Al," Jasper said quietly, speaking for the first time. He gave her a small squeeze of reassurance.

"It was like I fell into her eyes."

"What?" Emmet was the loudest this time.

"I thought you said you don't physically manifest?" Esme questioned.

"It was like she was drawn in," Edward spoke up again. "Sucked in- like that phrase, 'Eyes are the window into your soul'."

"Are you trying to suggest that you saw into her soul?" Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Not quite." Alice amended. "It was like... remembering something. There were all these flashes of things... horrible images... things dying, and getting killed- blood and slime and other nasty- flesh things... claws and fangs and..." Alice shook her head. "I couldn't even piece it together for you. It was like the goriest parts of all the horror films you've ever saw- all put together in a horrible montage."

A retching sound startled everyone, and they turned to Edward, who dry-heaved once more before lowering himself to the floor, unable to stand any more.

"Edward?!"

"That was the most disgusting thing... I've ever... I can't..." Edward seemed to be having trouble forming a complete thought.

"This is curious indeed," Carlisle commented, watching his children, all thoroughly shaken. "I will need to look into this phenomenon."

"What phenomenon?" Esme looked up, worried, to her husband.

"The possibility of some other kind of power... what Alice has described is fabulous, really," Carlisle explained. "And if there are strange people nearby, or strange vampires with powers around, we need to know as much about them before any kind on confrontation as possible. The rest of you- perhaps you should go out for a brief trip. It will make you feel undoubtedly better. "

"All right," Alice nodded. "We'll head out right away... and be back before sunrise tomorrow."

--

The five vampire siblings sped off, leaping out in a single line and weaving through the trees with precision. Alice trailed behind her siblings, watching them carefully. Despite their apparent grace and precision, she could tell that they were all worried about what she had seen, and what Carlisle was going to find- if he was going to find anything at all.

As Alice ran, trapped in her thoughts, Jasper contemplated what Alice had seen. She said she saw someone she thought to be a vampire, and a strange girl with blue eyes, who seemed to notice her presence. Thinking back to his time before the Cullens, Jasper searched his memory for something; anything that would help. He had come across many talented fledglings and even vampires more powerful than himself- all with different and unique talents and abilities.

He remembered vaguely a scare that had startled both sides- the gossip had spread like wildfire through the ranks on both sides, putting nerves on edge almost as intensely as the Volturi. However, nothing had ever come of it- so whether there was truth in the gossip or not, was a complete mystery. Jasper wondered whether or not it was important... but he couldn't remember what had caused the uproar. He remembered being curious at the time, but unable to learn more because of his position in the ranks, and keeping everyone else in line. Just as lost in his thoughts as Alice, Jasper almost didn't realize as the line had come to an abrupt halt, and he practically collided into his mate.

"Ed? What's happening?" Alice sounded meek and afraid. Confused, Jasper looked to Edward, who was standing tense, at the front of the pack.

"What is that _smell_?" Rosalie practically whined, her arms wound around Emmet, whose bulky form was trembling with restraint. As soon as Rosalie said it, Jasper smelt it- that delicious scent that just seemed to casually waft into the clearing, tickling his nose and making his throat go dry.

"Where is it coming from?" Emmet ground out through clenched teeth. "It smells so good-"

"Please do try to resist," a light voice commented, capturing everyone's attention. Five heads whipped around, and all were met with the strange sight of a petit human (looking) girl, standing lightly in a tall pine behind them. "I don't quite fancy being eaten, today."

How she had gotten up in a tree, how she had snuck up behind them- even with the wind at their backs and sending her scent towards them- all without making a sound was a complete mystery. Jasper stretched to the nearest tree, and grabbed a handful of bark and trunk, as if to hold him in place. Alice moved to stand slightly behind him, her form shaking lightly with shivers.

"Although," the girl continued with a dainty finger on her chin. "I don't suppose any of that is going to happen today. I know it isn't." She smiled. "But I still felt it pertinent to comment. After all, starting a fight right now isn't the smartest of ideas."

She turned her head to the side, her dark hair moving with almost inhuman motion, and flashing a tempting strip of pale neck. A dark form seemed to materialize beside her, right where she had turned her attention to, and suddenly, the male from Alice's vision materialized.

"Oh my god," Alice moaned silently, Jasper the only one close enough to hear. "This can't be happening..."

Bright red eyes, that had been previously scanning the area with disinterest, turned to her, as if he had heard her speak.

"_That is the one?"_ he spoke in a deep, rich voice. Alice didn't know what he said, but she did know it was a language of the orient.

"_Yes,_" the girl replied with a small smile. "She's the one that got into my head."

Everyone tensed when the girl continued in English. She smiled at them, cocking her head to the side. Alice took a moment to carefully scrutinize the pair. They were both short- as short as her, perhaps. The girl had a lithe figure, long black hair and beautiful, expressive blue eyes. Her companion was her height if not slightly taller, and had wild, spiky black hair. His eyes seemed almost murderous in intensity, and she realized he was watching her actions carefully. He was dressed from head to toe in black, completely covered from view with a cloak. Alice knew his figure beneath the cloth, though, and she knew he was dangerous- especially if he could move so fast to appear to materialize, even to their eyes.

His eyes slowly trailed from her form, moving across her siblings to Edward, who was staring at the man, carefully scrutinizing. Alice watched Edward's shoulders tense, before her attention was drawn away by a brief vision.

"Alice!" Jasper turned almost immediately to his mate, who had stilled as she got glimpses of the future.

"It's all right," the woman in the tree called. "I just gave her a vision to ease her tension. We don't mean any harm or threat at this time."

"What do you mean, you gave her a vision?" he turned his head to the woman.

"Jazz," Alice seemed breathless. "They're going to come to our home with us, and we're all going to talk. It's increadible-"

"Get _out _of my_ head!"_ Edward snarled suddenly, startling all except for the two figures in the tree. Edward was almost on his knees, hunched over, his hand on his head.

"Now, now," the woman spoke. "We don't need this right now," she moved closer to her companion, pressing her face by his neck and ear.

"_He had no right to snoop,_" the man responded with a rumbling growl. _"He has no right to be in either of our minds, and I do not intend to let him think that he can go wherever he pleases._"

"We both know that you're more than powerful enough to keep him out- and even if he managed to get in, I will send him out, permanently."

"What are they talking about?" Alice half-whispered, looking worriedly at her brother, who was still grinding his teeth in pain.

"Perhaps some tea," the woman suggested, suddenly standing in the clearing before them, the man slightly behind her and to the right, looking aloof and seemingly uninterested with the rest of their conversation. "And a nice place to sit, where we might discuss why we are here in your territory."

"You want to sit and chat over _tea?_" Emmet seemed flabbergasted, and now completely in control.

"Where did your scent go?" Rosalie snapped, relaxing her stance slightly despite being wary of the woman before her.

"I masked it, of course- it was causing you all discomfort. It happens to most I meet, unfortunately." The woman explained. "I do not mean to invite myself, but my mate and I have traveled a long way to meet you, and we would like to rest, if you don't mind. So if we shall not speak today, we best be on our way before nigh-"

"It's all right, I'm sure Carlisle won't mind," Alice piped up, stepping forward, glancing at her siblings. "Come on- we'll show you the way to our home."

"Oh, we know the way," the woman replied with a smile. "Perhaps it best if we meet you there- while you eat your fill. It is what you came here for, no?"

Her mate threw several large deer into the clearing, and Alice had to wonder when he had disappeared and then reappeared. The deer were all killed with a clean blow to the neck, and they were still warm. The intense thirst that they had all felt earlier when the woman had appeared seemed to return.

"Well... okay..." she said slowly, unsurely, watching as the pair disappeared into the forest.

--

**tbc.**


	2. I: Empire State of Mind

**A/N:** After the overwhelming response to the first chapter of _Knowing_, I was totally motivated and kept writing instead of doing school work! YAY! So you are all gifted with the next chapter... I don't really have much to say, so read on, dear readers. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Oh, and fyi, this is going to take place where _Eclipse_ happens. Like a supplement, or whatever...

* * *

**Knowing**

**By ancient-relic**

**Part I – Empire State of Mind**

--

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_-Jay-Z and Alicia Keys_

--

"What are we going to do?" Jasper said, turning to his siblings as soon as the pair had disappeared.

"We're going to eat," Alice said, gesturing to the cooling deer. "And then we've gotta get back, double time."

"How are you so okay with this?!" Rosalie practically yelled. "These two weird people, from your vision, just _appeared_, and say that they'd like to talk, and that they know the way to our _house_, and that we should meet them there later?!

"First of all, we know nothing about them. They could be spies for the Volturi, for all we know. And if they aren't some weird kind of vampire? What if they're more powerful than we are? What if we just put Carlisle and Esme in danger? Did it occur to you that maybe that woman is a _vampire hunter_, and that thing she called her 'mate' is her pet or something?! One of them made you see weird things!! One of them practically brought _Edward_ to his knees!"

Rosalie heaved, out of breath. But apparently she wasn't finished as she continued.

"And what if they're not the only ones? What if they're just the scouts? What if-"

"Rosalie, those are all valid points," Alice cut in, calmly. "But I've seen the future. And I can only see what's been _decided_. That woman decided we were going to have a nice, civil conversation. And for now, nothing is going to happen. We can't go of 'what if's' this time around."

Jasper and Emmet had already moved to the deer which were sitting on the forest floor, cooling. Licking her lips, Alice quickly flitted over to them, staking a claim of her own. Rosalie and Edward were still standing by the tree where the woman had found them.

"Rose, Alice is right." Edward said slowly. "I don't know how, and I don't know why, but those two are powerful. And we're walking into this blind. The best thing to do right now is trust what Alice sees, and move along _carefully_ from there."

"What about you, then?" Rosalie turned to Edward, the wind already deflating from her sails. "Are you okay? What even happened to you? I haven't heard a noise like that come from you in a long, long time."

"That's a good question," Edward said with a bit of a grin. "I was trying to hear their thoughts. Normally, thoughts just drift into my head- I'm not able to turn it on and off, as you know."

Rose nodded, walking with Edward as they moved towards the last deer that their siblings had left for them. Edward sighed silently, running his hand though his unruly hair.

"With Bella, I can't hear things from her. It's like she isn't even on my radar, and so if I couldn't see her or smell her or hear her, then I wouldn't know she was there. With these two, though, I could feel them there. It's like hearing muffled voices through the wall. They were there, and I could practically feel their minds brushing mine, but I couldn't hear anything besides muted noise. When I struggled to hear them, and tried to get closer to their minds, this weird, splitting pain ripped through my head. It was like the worst headache you've ever had, magnified ten-fold."

"I can't remember the last headache I ever had," Emmet grinned merrily, licking his red-stained lips. "It was a long time ago."

"That's probably why it was that much more intense," Jasper commented, giving his brother a moment to eat his own meal. "If you don't feel a certain kind of pain for a long time, then your body forgets it. When it happens again, it's like feeling it for the first time all over again."

"I hate to break up the merry philosopher's guild," Rosalie snapped sarcastically, "But there are two strange, powerful people at our house right now with Carlisle and Esme who know nothing about how powerful they are. I think we ought to get back."

--

"Esme!"

"Carlisle!"

Carlisle heard his children's cries before they even entered the house. Esme was in the kitchen boiling water for tea, but he was sitting in the living room with their two guests.

"It's all right," he called with a small smile, turning to the visitors. They seemed to be amused as well- or at least, the woman did. She had taken a comfortable seat at his request amongst the plush pillows in the armchair, but her companion stood, resting lightly on his heels against the wall facing all of the windows and the two doorways into the room.

Alice let the group as they burst into the room, but their speed and sudden appearance didn't seem to startle the woman, nor her companion. Rosalie immediately scanned the room, alighting on the woman and the man, before trailing to Carlisle.

"Where's Esme?" she said breathlessly, glaring at Alice out of the corner of her eye.

"Just making tea in the kitchen," Esme replied, striding into the room with a grin and a tray full of mugs and a kettle.

"I must confess that I haven't learned how to make green tea properly," Esme commented to the woman in the armchair.

"That's all right. I know you've done quite all right already," the woman smiled politely, leaning forward to help Esme pour the tea.

After a moment of tense silence and tea pouring, the woman gestured over to her mate, who studied her for a moment before moving to her side and perching on the armrest, declining tea with a narrowing of eyes.

"_You know I don't like tea."_ He commented, almost huffily.

"_You don't like anything that isn't sweet,_" she replied lightly. _"So much sugar can't be good for you._"

"_That's not what you said last n-"_

"Okay, enough," the woman said, pinking. Everyone had watched the interaction curiously, all unable to understand what the pair was trading back and forth.

"Sorry about that," she apologised. "He can be very stubborn."

"Quite all right," Esme beamed. "I know my fair share of stubborn males," she winked at Carlisle.

"Well," the woman continued. "I believe I shall begin, considering I have already invited myself into your home, and demanded your hospitality."

Esme moved to the couch across the coffee table with her own mug of tea in hand, and Carlisle moved to her side. Alice stole the third seat of the couch, leaving Jasper and Edward to stand, since Rosalie and Emmet had seated themselves on the loveseat already.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome. I was born in Tokyo, Japan, and I am approximately twenty years old. This is my mate,"

"_Hiei,_" the man added in gruffly, as means of greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Higurashi-san," Esme nodded in a seated version of a bow. Her children and her husband watched her curiously, but didn't comment.

"Kagome will do fine. I see you know a little of Japanese culture and customs?" Kagome seemed pleased.

"I need something to do all day," Esme smiled. "My children go to school, and my husband goes to work. I can only pretend to grocery shop for so long, you know,"

Esme felt as her family tensed around her as she implied their secret to their visitors. She didn't bother to acknowledge it though, because she already suspected the true reason for their company's appearance.

"We already know what you are, Cullen coven," Kagome spoke slowly, sipping at her tea appreciatively. "And do not worry about your secret- there is no one it could be safer with. In fact, we have met with many different kinds of magical creatures before you, and vampires don't even top the shock-list."

Kagome looked to her mate, who was staring disinterestedly out the nearest window. Jasper watched his figure carefully. He appeared to be staring out the window, uninterested in their conversation, but his ears were aimed at where they all sat across the table, and his hand rested on the back of the chair, near his mate's back. He would feel her move if she so much as tensed, and he was clearly listening to their conversation, despite being active in it. His knee was angled, hanging from the armrest he was sitting on, but his toes just brushed the floor, and Jasper knew that he would move- and move quickly- if he had to. Nothing more than the pale skin of the back of his hand and his face was shown, still hidden completely beneath his black cloak.

Jasper recognized the stance of a powerful predator, and Edward, who was standing beside him, noticed it as soon as the thought occurred to his brother. The man- Hiei- seemed to notice them staring, and turned his head to face them. His eyes were a burning red, and Edward fought the urge to lower his gaze. The women had continued to speak, however, so they didn't have a chance to continue their staring match.

"As I said, we're from Japan. We are ambassadors, of sort, and we were sent to Forks when we learned of the powerful creatures who had taken up residence here. We were given two objectives, the primary of which has to remain confidential until we have made our assessment." Kagome continued, leaving a pregnant silence as she sipped her tea.

"In regards to our secondary objective, which we are able to inform you of; we are here to make an assessment in regards to whether this is a suitable location for your coven to remain while keeping our world a secret and the human world unaware."

Suddenly, a wide grin spread across her face, though it was partially hidden by her tea. A human was coming to visit. A quick plot quickly came to her mind as Kagome processed what was soon to happen.

"_Why have you hid her presence from the family?_" Hiei questioned, glancing down at his mate as he sensed her flux of power.

"_You know that she is the intended mate of the second oldest,"_ Kagome replied. _"Yet she is human. Her presence amongst this coven is curious- curious indeed."_

"_So?_"

"_So they are already wary of our power and our presence. I am curious to see how she will be treated, especially when she is not supposed to be here in the first place."_ Kagome explained. _"She may be a danger if she continues with a foot in each world. You and I know better than most that it is impossible to continue on in both. That is one of the reasons I am here today._"

"_You are more of a troublemaker than most give you credit for,"_ Hiei chuckled, surprising the rest of the occupants in the room. _"But do you not already know how they are going to react?"_

"_I know how they are likely to react."_ Kagome replied with a little shrug of her shoulders. _"But I hope he will not let me down,_" she nodded minutely in Edward's direction.

"Kagome-san, your English is very good," Alice commented, bringing Kagome's attention back to their hosts. "Your accent is almost nonexistent."

"English was a bit of a challenge to learn, I must admit." Kagome smiled. "But in the end, it was well worth it. I have been fluent in the language for years now, and since in our line of work there is much travel, it has come in handy. Now, I am fluent in several languages, besides Japanese and English."

"You have been working since you finished school then, I assume?" Carlisle questioned, making more polite conversation. "I must confess, I am unfamiliar with the Japanese education system."

"Oh, no. I have been working and traveling since the end of my sixteenth year," she explained. "Although it was very hard to balance work with my studies, since I did travel frequently. In Japan, you can study English the same as Canadians learn French and Americans learn Spanish."

"So you enjoy… what it is you do, then." Carlisle smiled.

"Yes," Kagome grinned back. "I believe it is important to do what you love. And it just so happens that it was through my job that I met my mate," she looked up to Hiei, fondly reminiscent.

"_More like it was I who found you,"_ Hiei responded, with a hint of a grin. _"If we hadn't been assigned to investigate your shrine-"_

"_I don't think so,"_ Kagome shook her head. _"Or have you gotten so old that you have forgotten already that we met long before?"_

"_Watch who you're calling old, woman,_" Hiei grumbled rather playfully, tapping the back of her head with a clawed finger. The Cullens listened, completely unaware of the playful nature of the banter, and again were surprised by the animalistic noise that Kagome's mate made.

"_I might be older, but I'm also stronger."_

"_I wouldn't go that far, either."_ Kagome giggled. _"I'm not some ordinary human, either."_

Kagome's rebuttal slowed Hiei, but it didn't silence him.

"_Well I'm faster."_ Kagome grinned at his predictable need to have the last word. _"I'm heading out, now. I'd like to explore the surrounding region. I'll be waiting for you when you're finished."_

"_That's fine. I'm almost finished here,"_ Kagome watched Hiei disappear and reappear for a moment at the open window, before he leapt out of in and into the morning. Kagome was slightly surprised that the night had passed so quickly- and abruptly realized that the reason Edward's human was coming was for school.

"Your mate…" Alice was still staring at the open window.

"Was restless," Kagome apologized. "He can be quite restless and antisocial, most of the time."

"I can tell he cares about you a lot," Alice said with a small smile. "The bond you have must be amazing."

"Yes," Kagome was surprised at the change of topic. "We are very close. Our bond is…" Kagome paused, searching for the right word. "Permanent."

"Bonds in our kind are similar," Esme commented. "Though the word we usually use is forever."

At that moment, the front door made the distinct sound of slamming, startling the seven vampires enough to make them spin.

"I believe it is your human," Kagome said, a grin spreading itself across her face. Edward turned to her, ready to grab Bella and run or attack her.

"Now now," Kagome stood as well, hands in front of her in a disarming gesture. "I'm not going to do anything. Don't worry about me- but since this human is practically a part of your coven already, then I must include her in my assessment."

Bella strode in to the room with a smile- but it faltered when she saw the petit woman amongst the Cullens. Edward instantly moved to her side, standing half beside her and half in front of her, protective and tense.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward's voice was calmer than he was on the outside, and Bella noticed right away.

"Edward? What's going on? What are you talking about? You are driving me to school today- but when you weren't there this morning; I decided to drive over here myself."

Edward's eyes widened. He had forgotten the time as well, it seemed- and he turned back to his siblings. Alice looked from Bella to Kagome's grin and back again.

"How come we didn't hear you coming, Bella?" Alice asked the thought that ran through everyone's mind.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" Bella glanced around at the Cullens, thoroughly confused, before resting her gaze on Kagome. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting,"

"You're right," Kagome smiled, striding towards her. "We haven't. My name is Higurashi Kagome, but you may call me Kagome-chan."

Bella shook Kagome's outstretched hand, completely ignorant of Edward's tense, awkward posture behind her and the snarl that was frozen on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome-chan. You're Japanese, right?" Bella smiled happily.

"Yes, I am," Kagome smiled. "I have flown a long way to visit Forks. I'll be here for a while- I wonder if you could do me a favour and show me around? I must confess I am unfamiliar with America, and I could use a friend, if you know what I mean."

"I know," Bella nodded. Kagome was pleasant, and simply being around her made her feel strangely giddy and pleased. "It was just like that when I first moved here. How about after school? I can even take you down to La Push."

"Great," Kagome smiled, moving away from Bella and the Cullens, and to the doorway. The Cullens were tense as they watched her leave, and Bella remained blissfully ignorant of the tension. Kagome grinned inwardly at the conversation she knew was going to erupt as soon as she was out of hearing range. "It was a pleasure to meet you all," she bowed low in the doorway. "I'll see you later today, Bella. I'll meet you at the front of the school."

"Oh-" Bella wondered vaguely how Kagome knew where the school was, but thought nothing of it. "Okay, then. See you later!" she waved as Kagome disappeared out the door.

--

**tbc.**


	3. I: Dont Trust Me

**A/N: **Well, this one's a doozy. There's a lot happening, and I must confess, in order for this story to flow and still be the length I want it to be, there's going to be unexplained time-skips. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone...

In other news, Jacob is in this chapter! Yay! Also, cookies to who can figure out who the wolf is at the end of the chapter... heh heh heh.

Well, I hope everyone (who celebrates it) had a Merry Christmas! And to everyone else, Happy Holidays! And to everyone in general, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm dedicating this last day of the year to working on as many chapters of all my stories as I can. I just totally cranked out like, the last eleven pages of this chapter.

Please enjoy! And don't forget to drop me a line afterwards!

* * *

**Knowing**

**By ancient-relic**

**Part I**** – Dont Trust Me**

--

_She wants to touch me_

_She wants to love me_

_She'll never leave me_

_Don't trust a ho- never trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho, 'cause the ho won't trust me_

_- 3OH!3_

--

Kagome stepped out into the morning light, and inhaled deeply. The light was muted, albeit, and she much preferred sunlight- but she understood the Cullens couldn't go out in the sun. They sparkled.

"_How preposterous,"_ Kagome giggled to herself. _"Sparkling vampires. If one so supposedly dangerous like a demon suddenly sparkled in the sunlight, I'd never be able to take them seriously as a species ever again."_

"_What are you talking about?"_ Hiei commented, appearing beside her with little more notice than a brief gust of wind.

"_Nothing important,_" Kagome smiled, pressing her nose to Hiei's cheek affectionately. _"Are you ready to go? I fear Edward and his human, Bella, will need their privacy momentarily."_

"_Very well."_ Hiei commented disinterestedly. _"I guess I'll just have to come up with something else to keep us busy in the meantime."_

Kagome felt her face heat despite her best intentions, and let herself be whisked away by her mate with no complaints. They did have some time to kill, after all.

--

"Are they gone?" Rosalie was the first to speak in the tense silence. "I can't hear them anymore."

"I can't feel them anymore either," Edward commented tersely, before turning to Bella and the rest of his family.

"Would someone please fill me in on what the he-" Edward cut Bella off with a silencing wave of his hand.

"Take a seat," Edward gestured. "This might take a while."

"We have to get to school," Bella was thoroughly confused.

"Forget school!" Edward snapped, obviously irritated. "You need to sit down and listen to me for once, Bella. This is important!"

Bella, too shocked by Edward raising his voice to do anything else, took a seat in the armchair that Kagome had just vacated moments before. The rest of the Cullens stared curiously at Edward, who simply paced. Bella wrung her hands nervously together, nerves already beginning to drive her insane. She glanced to Jasper, who noticed her duress, and gave her a small smile. Bella immediately felt much better, and took a deep breath before turning her attention back to Edward, who had finally stopped pacing and was standing as still as a statue.

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella asked quietly. "Who is Kagome-chan?"

"She's some kind of ambassador," Carlisle stepped in, taking the same seat as he had before across the coffee table.

"Ambassador?" Bella was curious. "For what?"

"We don't know," Edward ran a hand through his hair in a very human gesture. "That's why it's so dangerous. We don't know who they work for, or what they can do. You can't just go gallivanting around with every 'nice' human you meet! Just because they're human, doesn't mean they're good people."

"Look, Edward, I understand that." Bella got defensive. "You know, I was capable of fending for myself before I ever moved to Forks?! I understand that you're protective of me, but I'm not made of glass." She snapped, standing up.

"I'm meeting with Kagome-chan, and I'm going to school without you. Maybe I'll see you at lunch." Bella grabbed her discarded school bag and whirled out the door without another word. The Cullens watched her go with silence, and they stood still until they heard Bella's truck fire to life, and the rumbling of the engine disappear down their driveway.

"What was that all about?" Emmet turned to Edward. "Since when has Bella ever acted like that before?"

"She has a stubborn streak," Edward admitted. "But this time, I'm not going to let anything happen. I don't want to take any risks or chances with these people. We had a civil conversation. That's what Alice saw. Besides them making some sort of decision about us, who knows what else they're here for- I don't plan to let them walk all over us, threaten us, or even threaten Bella."

"Edward," Alice began unsurely, "I know that I've only seen up to the conversation we just had- but I really can't see them being here for some evil purpose. Kagome-san even said she was here to observe."

"I doubt it will last that way for long," Jasper spoke up, having been silent for the longest time. "Her mate is dangerous; even more so because we don't know what he's capable of."

"I believe," Carlisle rose, coming to stand between his feuding children, "That the best course of action is to do nothing. We will continue as we have before, and we will do nothing out of the normal. We will be aware of their presence, and we will take care to observe just as they have told us they are here to do. And that is all. We wait for their move."

"You sound like some kind of Sergeant or Captain, Carlisle." Alice quipped. "Battle tactics, and all."

"I will leave the military expertise to Jasper, I believe," Carlisle commented with a wan smile. "But I am asking you to do this. Continue like normal. Watch and be wary."

"We will," Rosalie said softly, watching as Carlisle and Esme departed.

"They don't want us to do anything stupid," Edward commented. "He was saying exactly what he was thinking. Esme is worried that we- mostly me- are going to do something stupid."

"You heard that?" Emmet questioned.

"Yes." Edward nodded sharply. "But I think for now at least, we should do what Carlisle suggests. We don't want to walk into this blind, after all." He gave Alice a somewhat pointed look.

"Carlisle's plan will work for now." Jasper commented. "It is a very common tactic in ambush-warfare. "

"You think they might try to ambush us?" Rosalie's tone was high and sharp. "We can't just have a fight in the middle of Forks!?"

"If I am right," Jasper continued after a moment's pause, "Then they are both seasoned fighters. The male is very dangerous- at least physically. The woman has talents she hasn't told us about. We need to be prepared for the worst, yes. But they will not pick a fight with us in town. They are trying to preserve the balance between mankind and everything else, right? A brawl at school would completely ruin that, no?"

Rosalie seemed to relax a bit more at Jasper's logic, but Edward looked away.

"Come on, we'll be late for school." Alice prodded, dragging Jasper towards the vehicles. Emmet and Rosalie followed at a more sedate pace, walking closely together.

"I hate waiting," Edward growled, flexing his hand irately. Glancing over to the coffee table, his gaze fell on Kagome's empty mug. Picking it up, he examined it for a moment before giving it a subtle sniff. Kagome's saliva still lingered faintly along the lip of the mug, and Edward memorized the scent as best as he could. He was not prepared to let her meddle- especially if Bella was involved.

--

"_Hiei!_" Kagome called, glancing towards the trees further from the roadside.

"_Kagome,_" Hiei replied, his form flitting through the trees nearest to the tree line. He finally stopped on a low-hanging branch of a giant weeping willow. _"What is it?"_

"_Bella drives this way to school. You should hear her coming any time now. I know you've got some exploring to do, so feel free to cut loose. I'll meet you on the La Push border at 5 sharp."_ Kagome called, glancing once at the sun to judge the time.

"_Very well,"_ Hiei allowed after a moment. _"But I don't like the idea of you alone with those mutts."_

"_Just because you have bad history with the canine family__ in whole, doesn't mean I do. I'll be fine- I can handle myself well. And I know there won't be any problems… at least not today. Besides- you'll have some fun in store for you today too."_

"_To what kind of fun are you referring to?"_ Hiei cocked an eyebrow suggestively, his tone suggestive even across the tall grass between the side of the road and the tree line.

"_I guess you'll just have to wait and see then, eh?"_ Kagome smiled cheekily.

"_I can hear that monstrosity-"_ Hiei growled. _"Someone should put it down._"

"Are you talking about Bella or her truck?" Kagome queried, continuing to walk along the roadside.

"_You can decide,_" Hiei chuckled before disappearing into the shadows of the forest. _"Be safe,_"

"Always," Kagome smiled blindly into the sky as she continued walking. Sure enough, a faint rumble that steadily grew louder approached until finally, a weather-beaten truck pulled to an idle beside her on the road.

"Kagome?!" Bella practically shouted over her engine. After a moment's thought, Bella switched off the ignition.

"Kagome! Have you been walking all this time?" she climbed out of the cab and moved towards her on the side of the road.

"Bella! What a surprise!" Kagome smiled. "I have been walking, but that's all right. I like walking. And I thought I'd get a bit of a look around before I met you, so you wouldn't have too much to do."

"Oh don't worry," Bella said, a darker look flashing across her face as she remembered her conversation with Edward. "Listen, I was thinking about skipping school today anyways. I don't feel like being there. What'd you say we make a day of it, huh?"

Kagome pretended to think for a moment before grinning cheerily. "You'd do that? That's very kind. But I wouldn't want you to miss some of your studies,"

"It's okay," Bella waved it off. "I'm ahead in most of my classes anyways."

"Well, if you're okay with it," Kagome smiled.

"Let go then!" Bella smiled. "Come on, hop in the cab. It's quieter when you're inside the beast, and its way better than walking."

--

_What does she mean..._ Edward wondered, sliding behind the wheel of his car. _That Kagome and her mate... Hiei... what are they up to?_

Edward backed out of the driveway with practiced motions, speeding down the rest of the road towards the highway that would take him straight to the school.

_She said she was here to observe us and to decide whether or not humans were safely unaware...__ but why do I feel like there's something that she isn't telling any of us? Why do I feel like every time she and her mate are talking to each other in Japanese, there's something that we're all missing? It's as if they're using language as a wall, or another thing to separate themselves from us. From me._

"I wonder if she knows about my ability," Edward sighed to himself, wheeling into the parking-lot and braking harder than he should have needed to.

He slammed the door harder than necessary and almost shattered his key fob when he locked his car. The rest of Forks High seemed to notice his mood almost immediately and gave him a wide berth as he passed. He could hear their minds whispering and he wished for the umpteenth time in his life that he could have his mind to himself.

_It's an annoying feeling, isn't it?_

Edward almost tripped as the thought weaved its way through the rest of the murmurs to the forefront of his mind. _What?_

_You're not crazy,_ the thought even felt smug. _That was an answer, not a random comment that just coincidentally seemed to correspond with exactly what you were thinking._

_What is going on?_ Edward looked around feverishly, looking for a source of the voice in his head. His siblings weren't even nearby- which was a mystery in and of itself, for they were almost always together- and the rest of the hallway was deserted.

_Don't bother looking around like an idiot,_ the voice was a laugh._ I'm not in the hallway. Right at the moment, I'm in your head._

_Does this make me crazy?_ Edward wondered. _I regularly hear voices in my head- but I've never really heard one talk back to me before._

_How do you know this isn't your conscience? _The voice- or the thought- was clearly amused. _Or some other kind of figment of your imagination?_

_Once I thought _bloodsuckers_ were imaginary,_ Edward thought bitterly. _And look where that got me. _

_Touché,_ bubbled up the next thought. _I guess I'll leave you in the dark for now- but I'll be back before long._

_I think I am going crazy._

--

Jasper wove through the throngs of students near effortlessly, making his way to his first class; coincidentally, the class he shared with Bella, who was in an advanced placement. The students around him seemed riled up about something, and he caught snippets of various conversations as he navigated towards his classroom.

_Edward's in a tizzy, is he?_ Jasper chuckled at the phrase one of the students had used. _All though, with the mood he was in when he left the house this morning, it makes complete sense. And I pity the poor girl who wonders whether or not Edward is single in his vicinity._

Jasper stepped into his empty classroom and moved to his seat at the far side of the room, in the back corner by the windows. He liked to stare out them- especially since he knew most lessons completely inside and out. It was risky if the sun ever peeked through the clouds; but he wore long-sleeved shirts for a reason. Glancing once around the room, Jasper quickly realized that the room was distinctly void of Bella's scent- the most recent thing he could smell was the teacher, who had already arrived to unlock the room.

_Bella isn't here,_ Jasper mused, wondering if Edward was close enough to hear it. _She hasn't even shown up at the school. Come to think of it, I didn't even see her truck in the parking lot this morning._

Jasper rested heavily on his elbow, staring out the window as the rest of the class slowly but surely filed into the room. _Does Kagome have anything to do with this?_ He felt vaguely restless, sitting at his desk, and as Jasper stared out the window, his hand fell from where it was resting against his neck. A blur of black seemed to flit from tree to tree on the forest line beyond the East border of the school parking lot, which he could barely see from this building. It was incredibly fast; most definitely inhumanly so, and Jasper blinked once, wondering whether or not he had imagined it.

He had almost turned his attention back to the room when he saw it again- a black shape flitting between shadows and tree trunks. The shape slowly seemed to materialize as it slowed, leaving a small black form in its place. Jasper recognized it immediately- it was Kagome's mate, Hiei.

Apparently Hiei recognized him too; for he stood stock still and turned to look straight at him, before smirking and melting back into the trees in challenge. Jasper felt irritation well up in him and he vaguely realized that his emotions seemed to be seeping into the air around him, and had already begun to affect the students already in the classroom.

Quickly standing, Jasper gathered his bag and coat and headed for the door without a word to any of the students who were already in the room. They didn't pay him any attention as he left; they were all too preoccupied and annoyed with something else to notice.

--

"Kagome, what do you want to look at now?" Bella asked. "I know we've driven through the town, and I know it's small- but maybe did you want to go to one of the places, or something?"

"Actually, there is somewhere I want to go," Kagome admitted sheepishly. "Is there a library?"

"A library?" Bella paused a little longer than necessary at a stop sign. "You know what, I don't think there is."

"I thought _everywhere_ had a library," Kagome joked. "I mean, I figured it'd be a good way to learn a little more about Forks- the history, and such."

"You're a history fan, are you?" Bella smiled and glanced at Kagome out of the corner of her eye. "I'm not much of a history person myself, but in my defence, I've had more than my share of shittacular history teachers."

"Oh, not me," Kagome smiled wistfully. "I had some great... teachers. They were really quite knowledgeable; I mean, sometimes I felt like I was practically _living_ the things everyone learns about."

Bella laughed appropriately and turned onto the highway. "Lucky. Anyways, I was going to save a trip to La Push for after lunch, but since you're looking for some history, the reserve is the place to go. After all, the tribes were here before the rest of the settlers. As long as you can get around some of their weirder words, that is."

"Are you sure we won't be a bother?" Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Asking is one Japanese custom that I've never been able to shake," she giggled rather shyly.

"I've got lots of friends that live there," Bella said after a moment. "And I know one of the Elders- he's who we're going to see, if he's free, of course. My friends will be in school; unlike me, but you might get to meet them depending on how long we're down there for."

"If you're sure," Kagome glanced out the window. She wondered what kind of mischief Hiei was getting himself into, but then thought better of it. She had said she would be fine by herself; but it was strange, travelling without him after being nearly inseparable for so long.

"Don't worry," Bella smiled, dragging Kagome out of her thoughts. Kagome noted that they were pulling down a long, winding dirt road, and she guessed that it must lead to the Elder's house. "Just be yourself. They're cool people. Now, let's go... it looks like it could rain any second."

--

"Billy? Are you home?" Bella poked her head through the open door, but didn't walk inside. The sky had opened up and she and Kagome were huddled under the awning that covered the front door.

"Hey Bella," Billy's voice drifted from inside the house. "Come on in- I'll be right there,"

"All right," Bella said, turning to Kagome and giving her a thumbs-up. "Let's get out of the rain."

Kagome followed Bella into the Black home, sliding off her shoes and placing them neatly beside the others, and shrugging out of her coat and hanging it on the rack. Bella led her through the front hall to the cozy sitting room, where she took a seat on one of the couches that were tastefully arranged.

"Sorry about that," Billy said lightly as he wheeled into the room. "I was just finishing up something in the back." He smiled at Bella as he moved across the room.

"Oh, hello," he said, noticing Kagome. "I didn't know you were bringing company- my name is Billy Black,"

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black," Kagome stood up, and bowed at the waist, with her hands folded demurely before her. "My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Kagome-chan is visiting America from Japan," Bella explained briefly. "And she's very interested in history. She was asking about a library- but I thought that it would be best just to visit you. After all, your family and tribe have been here for a long time, right?"

"We have." Billy nodded. "But before we attempt to tackle the rich history of La Push and Forks, perhaps some tea? I see you did not escape the rain quickly enough."

"Tea would be lovely," Kagome smiled. She and Bella rose to follow Billy to the kitchen, who made pleasant conversation as he wheeled.

"So, Kagome- may I call you that?" Billy paused.

"Yes of course, Mr. Black," Kagome smiled. "I know that in America, you refer to most by their first names."

"Bella calls you Kagome-chan," Billy commented. "How does it work in Japan?"

"Well," Kagome paused. "Primarily, we address each other by last names, just as is done here- for example, Miss Swan, or Mr. Black. In Japan, we have various suffixes that we add, a concept similar to Mr. or Mrs."

"That makes sense," Bella shrugged, gathering three mugs while Billy filled the kettle with water, and set it on the stove.

"So in Japan, Bella would be referred to as Swan-san. You would be referred to as Black-san, or even Black-sama. –chan is a term of endearment or friendship, commonly used between friends, in relationships, or children."

"Why all the differences?" Billy questioned, honestly curious.

"You are one of the Elders of the tribe," Kagome explained. "From what Bella has told me. –sama is simply more respectful, and indicated a figure of higher respect. When there is more familiarity, then first names are used."

"So should I call you Kagome-san?" Billy was good natured.

"To go simply on a first name basis, without a suffix, is very personal in Japan. But in America, it is fine. Therefore, Kagome will do nicely." Kagome smiled.

"Then you must call me Billy," the older man intoned. "Everyone else calls me Billy as well- besides, Mr. Black makes me feel old."

The three laughed good-naturedly, and Kagome helped take the screaming kettle off the stove as the group moved back into the previous room. As tea was poured and Bella and Kagome resettled themselves, Billy turned to her.

"So, Kagome, what are you interested in? I fear there are too many stories for me to tell you- or for me to remember, for that matter." He smiled kindly.

Kagome was silent for a moment, and pensively sipped her tea. "Well," she mused, "I guess I'd have to say the most interesting aspect of history for me are the legends and myths. I love stories, you see,"

"Do you have a favourite Japanese legend?" Billy questioned curiously, sipping at his tea.

"Naturally," Kagome smiled. "It is the story of the powerful warrior priestess Midoriko and the famous Jewel of Four Souls."

"I don't believe I've heard it before," Billy said after a moment's thought. "I am a history buff myself, you see."

"Well perhaps while I visit, we can get together again to exchange stories," Kagome proposed, winking at Bella. "I would be glad to share more stories with you."

"Deal!" Billy smiled. "Bella, do feel free to come along and bring Kagome over any time." He said to the other girl.

"What's your favourite story, Mr- Billy?" Kagome corrected herself sheepishly.

"Well, I don't have a favourite one, per say- although the favourite amongst the youngsters is the legend of the Cold Ones."

"Jacob told me it was sort of a horror story," Bella grinned. "He tried to scare me with it the first time I came to the reserve."

"Cold Ones?" Kagome easily changed the tone of her voice to sound confused. "Not much frightens me- I have to say. And 'cold ones' doesn't sound particularly creepy,"

"Well, it is just a story, after all," Billy's smile was a little tighter this time around, and he gave Bella this sort of _look_ over his tea before setting it down and continuing to speak.

"A long, long time ago, when our ancestors ran through these trees and over these hills, everything was peaceful. The men of the tribe would hunt for their families, and would bring home supper; meat to eat, pelts to wear, skins to stretch and so on and so forth. The leader of the tribe was a powerful warrior,"

"He made some kind of deal with the spirits of the wolves," Bella interjected. "And then the warriors were able to take on a spirit form of the animals,"

"Something like that," Billy grinned, shaking his head. "You think you know the story, Bella?"

"Well, it's been a while," she grinned. "Well one day, the Cold Ones came. They were fast, and they were strong, and they had these brilliantly hued eyes. And they were as white and as cold as death itself. They killed any who got in their way, and fed off of their blood."

"Vampires?" Kagome queried, listening carefully.

"Exactly," Bella slapped a hand on her knee. "The tribe had to fight the cold ones. With their connection with the wolves, they were able to hurt the cold ones when their regular weapons couldn't. They ripped the man apart, and burned him. Or... well, there was this whole convoluted bit with these two mates, challenging the head of the Tribe, right Billy?"

"Yes," Billy nodded after swallowing the rest of his tea.

"But eventually, the Tribe fought back the Cold Ones. I don't remember much... but at some point, they made a treaty; that the Cold Ones wouldn't step foot on this land here- La Push. The reservation,"

Kagome made a mental note of that tidbit of information. If by Cold Ones; and the Cullens were somehow involved, then none of the family members could step foot in La Push without breaking the agreement.

"Wow, Bells, you really butchered that story," a male voice chipped in.

"Jake!?" Bella sputtered irately. "Shouldn't-"

"-you be at school, young man?" Billy finished Bella's sentence for her.

"Cancelled," the boy shrugged. "The rain finally made it through that old roof. Part of it cracked and came down from water damage, so they just let us all out."

Jacob was tall and muscled. Kagome could see similarities to Koga in his build instantly- the lanky frame, the broad shoulders. The boy must have noticed her staring, because he flashed her a Cheshire grin.

"Who's this? Tell me you finally aren't the new kid, Bell," he teased.

"This is Kagome-chan." Bella introduced. "She's visiting from Japan. I've offered to show her around. She was interested in history, so we came to talk to your dad about some old La Push stories."

"Pleasure to meet you," Kagome greeted him with a small bow of her head, reaching out a hand like she had to Billy earlier. Her heart beat was erratic for a moment, as excitement washed over her. She hadn't played with wolves in a long time... for years, since she had left Koga to take care of his new lands.

Jacob studied her for a moment, with an appreciative expression on his face and a curious sparkle in his eye.

"Pleasure's all mine," he grinned, his larger hand easily curling around her smaller one. His skin was warm; almost hot, which instantly reminded her of Hiei's sometimes fevered skin. A tingle raced up her arm as she felt her own powers naturally seek out his, and his firm grip brought a girlish heat to her face as she remembered the last, over-amorous wolf she'd spent time with.

"All right, all right," Bella grinned slyly, pulling Kagome away. "Don't go all Casanova on me now, Kid. Since you're home just in time for lunch, how about you go whip us up something, since we're your guests?"

"Technically you aren't really a guest, Bells," Jacob tossed over his shoulder as he headed out of the room and down the hall. "Didn't you just invite yourself here?"

"That's like, five years for sounding like a batty old grouch," Bella shouted back at him, following after his retreating form.

"Why don't we just adjourn to the kitchen," Billy spoke up, causing Kagome to turn. She'd almost forgotten about the elder.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled sweetly. "I'd feel bad if I didn't help out with lunch,"

Kagome scooped up the tray of mugs and followed after the older man as he led her back to the kitchen. Jacob had his head buried in the fridge, and Bella sat comfortably at the kitchen table. Billy wheeled to her side, as Kagome moved towards the sink and made quick work of the dirty mugs.

"You're washing dishes?" Jacob was surprised at the sound of running water. "You're the guest."

"It's a Japanese thing," Kagome explained. "I'm very helpful. Despite the way people seem to act here in America, I was raised to be a polite young lady, and to help clean up after myself no matter whose house I'm at."

"Suit yourself," Jacob put his arms up in surrender, and rested against the counter beside the sink. "I, for one, won't stop you. I hate washing dishes."

"Nice, Jake." Bella commented. Jacob ignored her comment, but made a face at her once her attention was returned to Billy. Kagome giggled despite herself. He was more like Koga than she had thought; but perhaps she was just looking for similarities.

"So, Ka-go-me, right?" Jacob drew out the syllables.

"That's not bad, despite your horrible accent," she grinned, wringing her hands in the dish towel.

"That's a mouthful. My name is Jacob, but people call me Jake. Don't you have a nickname?" he followed her as she left the sink and moved to the fridge.

"Not really, no." Kagome thought back to InuYasha's favourite nickname for her: _wench._ No, she mused, she didn't really have a nickname.

"Well how about Kags, then, cause then you can't even tell I've got an accent, it sounds so American-y." Jake offered, holding the sandwich condiments that Kagome passed him from the fridge.

"Americanizing is an awful lot like butchering," Kagome commented with a grin.

"Kags it is," Jacob laughed; a deep, hearty sound that seemed too masculine for his boyish attitude. "So, you're from Japan, right?"

"Yes," Kagome answered simply, as she sliced pieces of bread off a fresh loaf she'd found in the bread box.

"Did you learn kung-fu or anything? I know it's sort of a stereotype, but I've never met someone actually born and raised there before."

"Kung-fu is Chinese," Billy pointed out. "Maybe you should still be at school."

Bella giggled behind her hand. Jacob scowled at them, but waved it off.

"Well," Kagome wondered if she should answer the question truthfully. After a moment's deliberation, she decided on a half-truth.

"I was born and raised on a Shrine. As I grew up, I learned rituals and ceremonies, and other things like purifications, blessings, and protective spells. Stuff like that. I never really wanted to be a priestess though... a life of solitude... purity... it's a hard thing to commit to. Especially with all it entails."

"Intense," Jacob's eyes were sharp. "So that's like, virgin-priestess, no boys, no hanky-panky, no booze, no drugs, and the whole shebang?"

"And no violence, and no several-other-things." Kagome nodded. "It's like being a monk. Or being a member of a religion where certain activities or foods aren't allowed."

"I can understand how it would be hard to commit to," Bella said, head resting in her palm. "That's a lot of rules for someone young and full of life, and stuff,"

"Basically. So for a while, I kind of left my family and all those rules behind, and did my own thing." Kagome was purposely vague.

"You ran away from home?" Jacob guessed.

"Not quite," Kagome smiled. "But I made a few friends my family didn't approve of, and I picked up some habits, and I learned how to fight. I got into some dark stuff."

"Dark like, bad?" Bella wrinkled her nose, thinking back to Edward's warning.

"Just dangerous people," Kagome amended. "It was my rebellious phase, if you will."

"So you learned how to fight, eh?" Jacob nudged her as Kagome finished the pile of sandwiches, and begun dividing them up onto plates.

"Yes," Kagome grinned, despite herself. "I did. And I had some very skilled teachers."

"So like, what kind of fighting?" Jacob was curious, and he followed her to the table as she carefully balanced the four plates in her arms. He grinned when she placed the plate with three sandwiches in front of him.

"Well, I learned some mixed martial arts," Kagome began to list. "Some karate... a style you wouldn't know- it's very old- but very similar to tae-kwon-do... and I was also trained with weapons; to mix them into my fighting, or otherwise."

"Weapons?" Jacob had reverted to a boy again. "That's wicked! Like what?"

"Well, I learned how to use a _katana_, or a sword. A _wakizashi_, a short-sword, and a _tanto_, which is essentially a dagger. I'm good at throwing them; I have good accuracy because my first weapon was the bow and arrow."

"Intense," Bella mumbled around her sandwich.

"I also learned how to use _tonfa_, which are kind of like those batons that American cops use. I prefer them, actually... though the ones I always used were bladed. They come in sets of two, and are actually quite versatile."

"That is so cool," Jacob was gleeful. "Can you show me some stuff? All I really know is some karate from when I was younger."

"Sure, I guess..." Kagome suddenly slipped out of her reverie and remembered where she was. She was here on a mission. She wasn't supposed to be fighting with the natives.

Hesitantly, she followed Jacob outside, Bella and Billy following behind them, equally as curious. The earth was damp, but driveway was gravel and cement, and had dried well. She hoped she didn't have to do anything drastic.

"So how does this work?" Jacob had taken up his place several feet away.

"Well, we did warm-ups when we had spars," Kagome said slowly. "Although the moves are to injure, disarm or kill, we don't intentionally try to do that to each other."

"Got it," Jacob nodded. "Although I'd be surprised if you could actually hurt me," he grinned.

"We'll see," Kagome smiled despite herself. "This is a basic kata in the karate style. It's typically done with companions, to demonstrate how the blocks and holds work."

Kagome spun into a simple kata, shifting between kicks, punches, and hold effortlessly. She could almost imagine Miroku with her as they practiced under Sesshomaru's watchful eye in his dojo. Coming to a stop, she turned to face them again.

"Yeah, I think it's coming back to me," Jacob nodded. I remember those routines we used to do over and over again."

"That's how they work," Kagome grinned. "This one is one of the more complex I learned."

This time, Kagome moved into a physically challenging kata- one of the ones Sesshomaru had taught and practiced with her, challenging her to try to lay a finger on him. She could see him before her as she shifted her foot, pouncing on his memory, tussling and rolling and flipping.

When she stopped and returned to herself, she grinned sheepishly. She'd forgotten the real world again. "That sort of thing." She bowed a little as they clapped.

"And you fight with a sword, right?" Jacob moved to a pile of dead wood beside the house and selected two long branches, approximately the size of a katana. Kagome caught one as he tossed it to her, impressed with his selection. She'd have probably selected the same branch if the situation had been reversed.

"You want to have a swordfight with me?" she felt like laughing. Sesshomaru was the toughest teacher around. He was also the best. Kagome was easily on par with Hiei's swordsmanship, though she didn't flaunt it. She hadn't often used a sword around her mate, now that she thought about it.

"Let's go!" Jacob grinned. "It can't be that hard."

"Suit yourself, then." Kagome swung the branch quickly in her wrist, listening to the whistle as the wood split the air. It was a nice, familiar sound.

Jacob glanced as Kagome's stance and mirrored it roughly, grasping the sword in two hands before running at her. Kagome glanced at his stride once before pushing off the ground with her stick, flipping over Jacob's form and landing lightly behind him, swinging her stick fast as lightning. She stopped centimetres from his neck, and she saw him freeze.

"You know, if this wasn't a stick and I wasn't me, you could be dead." Kagome laughed, her tone low enough for him to hear and dark enough to make him tense in a very animalistic way.

"You're so cool, Kagome-chan!" Bella moved over to their side, where Jacob had dropped his stick. Kagome's was still at her side, and she turned to greet Bella as the girl reached them. "You moved like, insanely fast! How did you know that would work?"

"I just looked at the way Jacob was moving," Kagome said, glancing at the form on the edge of her vision. "I could have rolled to either side or blocked even, but Jacob could probably overpower me. The one rule all swordsmen learn at some point is to never leave your back open."

"It's a good rule," Jacob shrugged, although his cheery demeanour seemed much more put on than it did before. Kagome could tell he was wary of her now, and she convinced herself that it was a good thing.

"That's why some people prefer to fight in groups or packs," she smiled knowningly at Bella and Jacob, who both seemed to pale a little. "It's easier to depend on someone else to get your back than it is to learn to watch it yourself."

"Trust isn't easy to earn," Jacob bit back, startling Bella. "It's wiser to travel and fight in packs anyhow. Especially if you can't do it yourself."

"I was taught relying on others is weakness." Kagome shrugged, taking Sesshomaru's words and twisting them for the young wolf. She could practically see his temper rising like a thermometer. "Relying on your own strength and intelligence will only serve you when no one else can."

"It doesn't have to be like that," Jacob practically hissed, almost pleadingly. Kagome realized she had taken on Sesshomaru's lone-wolf point of view, and although she didn't completely believe in it herself, she wondered why the boy was trying to convince her otherwise.

She didn't muse on it for long when several boys, all shirtless, burst through the tree line, and made a beeline for Jacob. Bella seemed surprised to see them, and immediately dragged Kagome over to Billy.

"Those are Jake's friends. They must have some important news for them to be so anxious to chat," Billy laughed slowly as the two girls approached. Kagome glanced over her shoulder curiously. She knew they were the rest of Jacob's pack by the tribal markings that adorned their shoulders, but she wondered what had them up in such a tizzy.

Almost instantaneously, a presence appeared in her mind, and she recognized what it was. _A newly turned vampire,_ she was surprised. But the Cullens weren't behind it, so... he thoughts trailed off to the presence that had brought them to Forks.

"_That infernal woman,"_ Kagome cursed colourfully in Japanese. The boys had left, and Jacob was quickly striding over. He pulled Bella to the side, and began speaking to her in quick, hushed tones. Billy glanced at them for a moment before turning his attention back to Kagome.

"Something has happened, Billy," Kagome nodded at the pair standing a little ways away. Billy seemed surprised at her apparent intuition. "Something bad, it would seem."

"Indeed," was all Billy found to say.

"_This is something I must go take care of, _Elder-sama._ It is my duty and reason for my business here. Forgive me, for I must take my leave now._ Please tell Bella I'm sorry I had to go." Kagome spoke in a mix of Japanese and English. She could feel her powers worming their way up from below her skin, and she needed to attend to the vampire before it drew unneeded attention.

Billy looked up at her, confused, before glancing to Bella, who was turning from Jacob as they both continued towards him.

"Where's Kagome?" Jacob asked carefully level, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"What? She's-" Billy turned his head back to the spot where Kagome had been standing seconds prior, and was shocked to find her gone. "-gone? She disappeared without making a noise! She said she had to leave, but,"

"I'm sure she'll be okay," Bella said, turning to Jacob. "Do you think she over-heard about the fledgling that the pack discovered?"

"Who knows. That girl certainly knows more than she lets own," Jacob scowled, mumbling under his breath about ninja Asian women. "Come on," he said. "We've got to go get your _leeches._ Sam wants them in on this too. I've got to get you across the border safe. The pack will take care of the newborn."

"All right then," Bella said, stepping back as Jake transformed before her very eyes. "Let's go."

--

Kagome flickered in the clearing where the newborn was crouched, and she watched, smug, as it stiffened and turned to her. His face was pale and drawn, and his eyes were a glistening, ruby red. He snarled at her, but she grinned in response.

"It seems you're lost, little one," Kagome crooned, her grin widening. "You shouldn't have strayed from your mother's side."

The vampire snarled at her again before charging at her, zipping across the space between them and lunging for her throat. Kagome laughed, and it echoed strangely through the trees, despite the density of the wood.

She moved so fast her form seemed to flicker as the vampire went crashing to the ground, hissing and spitting. She stepped towards it slowly from her spot behind it, and it hurled itself at her again. This time, Kagome didn't dodge. She let it lunge for her, hands outstretched, and she caught one lightly, snapping the wrist as she used his momentum, and tossing him to the ground. It cried hoarsely, but rose again anyhow.

"I'm going to kill you, you know." Kagome said slowly. "I don't know why you haven't run yet. I'm much more dangerous than the wolves that are coming after you right now, or the other vampires who are protecting the one you're after. Even your _mother_ won't be able to stop me if she gets in my way."

He hissed again, but didn't charge her. Instead, he stood, wary, as she circled him as she spoke.

"I'd send you back to her with a message, but I could use a good fight. Since fighting with the wolf-boy wasn't much of a challenge, my blood's all riled up."

Kagome's eyes widened as an idea came to mind. She flicked a hand across her throat, making a small, upraised welt, which slowly beaded with blood. She saw the vampire tremble, and the bloodlust slipped hazily over his face. Kagome laughed again.

"So predictable." She smiled. "I wish you didn't have to die, you know."

She heard some violent crashing through the underbrush, and a lone wolf barrelled through. It wasn't Jacob, and it wasn't the big leader- it was a smaller wolf, probably the fastest or merely a scout. Kagome glanced once at it as the fur rose along it's back. The vampire ignored it in favour of the welt that bled weakly on Kagome's neck. She could already feel the tingle of her magic healing it, and sealed the welt with a wave of her finger, wiping the small amount of blood away.

The vampire watched her finger with a strange fascination, and Kagome licked the blood away in a quick motion before flitting over to it's side and ripping an arm off. The creature howled horribly, but Kagome quickly ripped the other arm off and tossed it to the side before letting more of her power flood her hand as she dug her hands into its neck. Her purification flooded from her hands and into the vampire's body, purifying it slowly. The creature writhed and screamed, but couldn't break her grasp without arms.

As it turned to ash, Kagome wiped her hands on the seat of her jeans and sighed. "That is why I prefer arrows. Much less messy on my part."

Turning around to the wolf, she saw it was watching her intently, it's teeth bared and back hunched. She grinned despite herself. "I'm not going to attack you, or anything. Actually, I'm going to leave before your pack gets here. You won't be able to follow me, so don't even bother trying. I'd recommend that you deal with those arms, though. I don't quite feel like getting my hands dirty again."

Kagome pointed at the arms that twitched on the ground on either side of the clearing.

"I suppose that whole pack mentality lets you share information, right?" The wolf seemed surprised at her knowledge. Kagome smiled. "Yes, yes, of course I know. I know an awful lot, okay? I know some _real_ wolves, if you know what I mean." She winked.

"Anyhow," she sighed dramatically. "I'd better get out of here before I say something I'll regret. I can't believe I let you watch, anyhow. But you're young! I couldn't kill you..." she mused, walking towards the wolf. It snarled at her, but she ignored it. "Technically, I suppose I could. I guess the influx called out the blood in you."

Kagome stopped mumbling to herself and turned to the giant wolf, who stood several feet from her, snarling. She grinned at it for a moment, before giving it a little salute and disappearing the same way she had arrived.

--

**tbc.**


	4. I: Darling, I Want to Destroy You

**A/N:** It's been a while, eh? Well, it certainly seems like it has been... at least for me. I've been doing a lot of editing with my other stories, and it just ends up with me generally neglecting everything, so I decided to sit down and actually write something.

If anyone's been paying attention, you'll note that these first chapters have all been called "Part I". This chapter, Chapter Four, is the second-last chapter of Part I. You'll see the conclusion as you read on... and then it'll wrap up in Chapter Five. Part Two will begin with Chapter Six... and you'll learn a bit about it next chapter, if you love me enough to stay tuned... heehee.

Anyways, I hope this chapter is okay. You know, not too rushed, or whatever. Oh yeah, and the poor pack gets a little neglected, 'cause Hiei steals the spotlight. So don't hate~

* * *

**Knowing**

**By ancient-relic**

**Part I – Darling, I Want to Destroy You**

-::-

_Oh, I must confess,_

_I am overdressed_

_Are you not impressed?_

_Darling I want to—_

_I'll confess this too;_

_Must you know the truth?_

_This is all for you,_

_Darling, I want to—destroy you_

_- AFI_

-::-

_Can't catch me, _a deep voice seemed to echo eerily through the forest, causing Jasper's head to snap to the side, looking for the male it belonged to.

_Not over there- over here,_ the voice called again, and Jasper craned his neck, glaring into the woods, breathing deeply, searching for the scent of that woman's mate. Still not seeing anything, he plunged further into the trees. A mocking chuckle echoed through the trees, and Jasper suddenly caught a hint of the man's- Hiei's- scent. Bounding off in that direction, Jasper was led to the very same location where he and his siblings had first run into the pair. He had traveled a long distance, he realized with a strange sense of foreboding, and all for a faint glimmer of a day old scent?

_It was a trick,_ the voice echoed. _You're not smelling anything._

"Where are you?" Jasper demanded, studying the trees around him fiercely. "Whatever this game is you're playing, end it!"

_You should probably rephrase your demands,_ the voice replied, in monotone. _You won't like what happens when I decide to end my game._

Jasper focused his complete attention on the voice, hoping to discover where it was emanating from.

_I'm in your head,_ the voice replied. _You won't find me unless I want to be found. And as it stands, I don't._

Jasper fought the urge to rip his way through the forest by force, searching for the black shadow he'd seen flitting around the school. He inhaled sharply through his nose, searching through the scents of the forest for any hint of the strange man in black. A few moments later, he'd regained control of his temper enough to continue forward at a more sedate pace, systematically sorting through all the knowledge he had of the strange woman and her strange mate.

-::-

"What do you mean, Bella isn't here?" Edward snarled, ignoring the way the humans flinched backwards. It was lunchtime, and the cafeteria was unnaturally quiet- Edward's irritation had grown into rage, and it was a sight that few of these humans had ever glimpsed before.

"S-he hasn't been here a-a-all day?" Mike Newton stuttered, leaning away from Edward in discomfort. The rest of the table; Jessica, Angela, Eric and Tim, were all pale-faced and quiet. Mike had been the only one with the nerve to address the intimidating boy—and he regretted it.

Edward snarled again, snapping his teeth in a ferocious, animalistic way. The boy flinched and made a strange whimpering noise, and Edward seemed to realize himself, before backing away. Wordlessly, he turned and stalked towards the table where Rosalie, Alice and Emmet sat, confused and worried, though they could obviously hear ever word that he passed with the pathetic boy. He slammed his hand on the table, and the metal groaned slightly beneath his hand as the table wobbled.

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked, his words little more than a hiss. The whispered thoughts of the cafeteria were driving him insane, and the awkward silence of his siblings was no comfort. Jasper would have diffused the situation, but that wasn't why Edward asked. He need to confirm-

"Not here. He came to school with us, but he wasn't in second period," Emmet said finally, standing up. If anyone could physically retrain Edward now, it was him- although, the damage from the fight Edward would likely put up would be next to impossible to explain.

"This has something to do with Kagome," Edward said suddenly, the violent anger suddenly condensing into steel; his expression melting into porcelain blankness. "She showed up. Bella got mad at me. Now, she's skipping school- and Jasper left too."

"He didn't leave us-" Alice said slowly. "Maybe…"

"He didn't go out in _want_ of anything," Edward cut his sister off before she could say anything about feeding. "We all took care of that yesterday."

"Well what else could it be?" Rosalie snapped, standing up to face Edward and Emmet. "I refuse to let this girl throw our lives into such upheaval, and I don't understand why you are, either! If Bella or Jasper decided to skip school any other day, you wouldn't be making such a fuss."

"No, Rosalie," Edward's voice changed, becoming dangerously quiet. "You're right. I wouldn't. But the fact of the matter is there are two very dangerous people in Forks right now, and we cannot _afford_ to be careless, no matter the _species._"

With that, Edward stormed out of the silent cafeteria. The students watched him go, and the room stayed deadly silent for about half a minute before the whole room burst into chatter. The remaining Cullens simply watched the spot where their brother had disappeared, an uncomfortable silence falling over them.

"We should go with him," Alice said after a moment.

"Did you have a vision?" Emmet asked quietly, placing a hand on her arm comfortingly. "I'm sure Jasper's fine. He can take care of himself."

"I know that," Alice said, shaking her head. "And I didn't have a vision. I think we need to stop Edward from doing something stupid."

"You know what?" Rosalie snapped, standing up. "I've just about had it with this Asian chick. And when I see her again, I'm going to say that, to her face. Let's go."

-::-

"Seth!" Jacob called, greeting the wolf as it came barrelling through the trees. "Take it easy! You should be a little more careful, just showing up out of no where like that. What if someone was here?"

The wolf just shook his head, his ears pressing back against his skull. Panting heavily, Seth pawed ferociously at the ground. Jacob smiled at the pup, but turned to Bella.

"I'm going to change and bring you on my back, okay? It'll be a little weird for you, but right now, it's the fastest way. Seth wants us to hurry up. Just be careful not to pull on my fur too hard."

"Oh… okay," Bella frowned, and looked away as Jacob quickly shed his clothes and put on his fur. A cold nose at the back of her hand told her he was finished, and Bella turned to see a bright amber eye staring at her amusedly.

"If you let me fall, or knock me into a tree branch or something, I'm going to kill you, Jacob Black," Bella scowled, heaving herself up his flank as he lowered his belly to the floor.

A moment later she was situated awkwardly behind his muscled shoulder blades, her hands wound into the rough hair there. With a quick yip, Seth pelted into the trees, Jacob hot on his tail. Bella squeaked as she felt the sinew and bone shift beneath her, and pressed her face into Jacob's fur. She could feel the wind twist through her hair as Jacob lumbered – lumbered, because it certainly wasn't Edward's floating run – through the trees, but she didn't dare look up, lest she get motion-sick.

What seemed like hours later, Jacob finally slowed to a stop, Seth's form a little ways away through the trees. "Done?" Bella's voice cracked in relief, and she toppled down from her spot on Jacob's back as he moved to let her off. She landed in a bed of leaves with a breath of air, and Jacob watched her struggle for a moment, clearly amused.

"Stupid dog," she grumbled, dusting the leaves out of her hair. Looking around, Bella realized that she didn't recognize the area of forest at all. "Are we at some part of the border?" Bella asked, watching as Jacob dipped his head in agreement.

"I suppose the pack is meeting up here?" Bella mused aloud, watching as Jacob again, nodded his massive head. He trotted forwards and nudged her carefully, pushing her form towards one of the trees. Bella made a noise of protest, and swatted him away. "I know how to walk, you know."

As she stood by the tree, she realized that Jacob wasn't approaching her at all. It dawned on her a moment later- "I'm on the other side now, right?"

For the third time, Jacob nodded. Bella looked around the little area carefully, but there was no sign of any sort of divide. She imagined it was something that the wolves and the Cullens could smell, then. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of the typical canine method of territory-marking, and pushed herself away from the bark of the tree.

"Bella!" Edward's voice cut through the trees sharply, and a moment later, he held her in a tight embrace.

"Ah- Edward," Bella shifted weakly in his arms. "You're hurting me-"

"_Sorry,_" Edward breathed into her hair, only loosening his arms fractionally. "I was worr-"

He turned to Jacob and Seth, who was watching the pair curiously.

"What do you mean, a newborn?" Edward snapped. "Where is it now?"

Bella pulled away from Edward, glancing towards the two wolves several feet away.

"You saw her?" Edward was talking solely to Seth now, but suddenly, Jacob trembled, and sat down with a thud, scattering leaves. "Bella, we have to go. It's not safe here." He said to her suddenly. "There might be more newborn's in the forest still, and"

"Where'd the first one go?" Bella asked, confused. "And who did Seth see?" she looked at the wolves; Seth, who was pacing nervously, and Jacob, who was still sitting, stunned.

"Seth saw Kagome," Edward said slowly. "She ripped the newborn to shreds with her bare hands."

"That's not possible," Bella shook her head in denial, pulling her arm out of Edward's grasp. "She was with us up until a few minutes ago." She looked at where Jacob was sitting, and felt fear coil in her stomach.

She knew that the pack members could communicate with thoughts and images while they were in their wolf form, so was that why Jacob seemed so surprised? Was that why Edward seemed so startled? Bella thought back to her morning with Kagome. She was undoubtedly human- she had told them of her life. She had washed dishes, and made them food, and ate it with them… how could she be anything but?

"Edward! Bella?" Alice, Emmet and Rosalie appeared beside them near instantly. Alice turned to her, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on the reserve," Bella pointed to Jacob and Seth over her shoulder. "We're meeting up here, or something," she shrugged.

"Kagome has something to do with the newborns," Edward said, turning to face his siblings. "The kid saw her. Where's Jasper?"

"I don't know," Alice shook her head, casting a nervous look to her siblings. "We thought you might have found him."

A pounding through the underbrush signalled the arrival of the other wolves, and moment later, the whole pack was assembled uncomfortably in the small clearing, nosing at Jacob and Seth and trading information.

Edward stepped up to talk with Sam, leaving Bella standing awkwardly confused between a group of wolves and vampires. Alice moved towards her, but stopped mid-stride. Bella saw the motion out of the corner of her eye, and turned in time to see the petite vampire sink to her knees.

"Jasper…" Alice's voice hitched. "Jasper's in trouble!"

The distressed vampire let out a high-pitched keening sound for her mate, making the wolves wince and howl. Edward grabbed Bella just as Emmet scooped up Alice's trembling form, and Edward shot off to the East, recognizing the area of forest in Alice's vision. The pack of wolves bounded after the pack of vampires, though each group took care to remain on their own side of the border.

-::-

_What is this?_ The voice questioned, more interested than it had been yet. Jasper stood still as a statue, watching the glowing red eyes emerge from the trees around him.

_A pack of newborn vampires,_ Jasper replied in thought. _They're more powerful when they're young, high on the power of the transformation._

_Are they, now._ The voice was almost gleeful. _Kagome will be here soon, and so will your coven as well as the wolves._

_I hope that will be enough,_ Jasper thought warily, watching as the eyes seemed to multiply. He could smell the stench of the city and the fresh blood that lingered on some of the newborns, but he couldn't guess at their numbers. They were all rabid; tense with their new thirst, and eager with their new strength.

A form seemed to materialize in front of him in a swirl of black, and Jasper almost stepped back, startled. Kagome's mate, Hiei, turned to look at him with a careful red gaze. His stare glittered- in a way different from the bright red of newborn vampires. The red of his eyes was deeper; closer to the thick, sticky life-blood of a wounded animal… or a wounded human.

"What _are_ you?" Jasper whispered the words, watching as the short man flipped his cloak out of the way, revealing a sword strapped to his side.

With a flick of his wrist, Hiei unsheathed his blade, filling it with his hiyouki and allowing the blade to grow red with the heat of his fire. He didn't bother to answer the vampire's ridiculous question, instead focusing on the now wary group in front of him.

_They may possess brute force,_ he projected at the vampire behind him, _but it will take more than that to even pose a fraction of a challenge._

With that, Hiei leapt forward, his blade ploughing mercilessly through limbs, leaving the sizzle of burned flesh in its wake. Skin and muscle blackened on contact with his blade, but where it touched wood and cloth, flames leapt to life, eating away at the dismembered bodies before they had a chance to reform.

The newborns lunged forwards in wave after wave, slow to react to Hiei's initial speed, but quick to retaliate. Where one fell, another appeared. Jasper ripped the heads off of those who noticed him standing, observing, throwing the bodies towards small fires. Shrieks, cries, and snarls filled the growing clearing and masked the arrival of a newcomer.

"_What is this?"_ the woman shrieked. The remaining newborns stilled at the cry, backing away from where Hiei stood, his blade sizzling as the blood forcibly evaporated.

Jasper recognized the red hair instantly, remembering the woman from their previous encounter.

"Victoria," Edward snarled, as he burst into the clearing. Bella was deposited at the edge of the trees, and Edward immediately took up a protective stance in front of her. "This is all your doing?"

"Jasper!" Alice gasped, wrenching herself from Emmet and throwing herself at her mate. Jasper wrapped his arms around her tightly, hiding her face from the burning bodies of the newborns, but his eyes never left Victoria.

"You were foolish to bring your human here," Victoria snapped, waving her arm. Obligingly, the newborns assembled themselves at her side, snarling ferociously at the scent of human. "But you've made my life so much easier."

"I don't know who you think you are," Victoria turned her attention to Hiei, who still stood, glaring, with his sword unsheathed at his side.

"He did all that?" Rosalie seemed surprised, staring at the burning bodies. Some of them were still alive, and moaned, pathetically trying to crawl towards Victoria. One of them made it close enough only for Victoria to stomp mercilessly on it's neck, severing the bone. "That pipsqueak?"

Hiei turned his angry scarlet gaze on her, clearly having heard her comment. His sword glowed dangerously at his side, and Emmet stepped forwards, placing himself between Hiei and Rosalie.

"Rose, now isn't the best time." He said appealingly, but his shoulders were tense and his fists were clenched as he crouched in a defensive position.

Victoria sent a newborn towards Hiei's turned back, but before any of the vampires had time to warn him, Hiei's blade flashed bright with fire, and the newborn seemed to spontaneously catch fire, disappearing in mid-leap with a pained howl.

"How is this _possible?"_ Victoria shrieked, hissing at Hiei. "_Kill _them all! The human is mine!" she shouted at her army, pointing towards the Cullens and Hiei.

The newborns made to move forward, but a sharp clicking sound stopped them in their tracks. From the trees, a dozen massive wolves emerged from the shadows of the forest, circling the Cullens in a half-circle, snarling ferociously. Victoria paled at the sudden triple in the enemy's number, but screamed in frustration, pointing at the assembled wolves and vampires.

"_Atta-_"

Her cry was cut off as her arm disappeared, blood flowing weakly from her shoulder. The skin from there to her neck, and disappearing under her clothes, was a sooty, blackened colour, and it was slowly creeping away from the point of origin; her missing arm.

A new person stood now beside Hiei, though her back was to Victoria and she faced both the Cullens and the pack.

Kagome held Victoria's arm up with a disgusted expression on her face, dangling it away from her body as if she was holding a dead fish or dirty laundry. She flicked it towards Hiei, whose arm and sword moved in a blur of motion as he slashed it in two and it burned away.

"Hello," Kagome finally lifted her head to meet the Cullen's stare, glancing at each one carefully until she came to Edward and Bella.

"It is most unfortunate it had to work out this way," Kagome said in an apologetic tone. "I had hoped we'd have more time to get to know each other. It's not every day we come across _vegetarian_ vampires, you see?"

Edward snarled at her, taking a step backwards, closer to Bella. Kagome simply chuckled, and turned around.

"It's your fault that I've been forced to show my hand, you insufferable woman," Kagome snapped at Victoria, who was grasping at her shoulder, making whimpering noises. "Your mate was a piece of trash- I guess it's too much to assume that you'd be any better."

"_I thought you never assumed anything?_" Hiei turned to his mate with a curious grin across his face, despite the carnage around him. It didn't seem to unsettle him, even though the gruesome pop of bones in the fire continuously sounded through the clearing.

"You're right, of course," Kagome sighed, scratching at her head as if embarrassed. "I don't know what came over me. But I know better…" she trailed off, turning her attention back to Victoria.

"My purification has almost taken over your body completely, now." Kagome stated, gesturing to the blackness that was now closing in on Victoria's face, the only clear skin visible. "The pain you feel is your body rapidly decomposing. I don't know what you thought you would accomplish on this futile revenge mission, but there is one thing I know-"

Kagome paused dramatically, rolling her shoulder as her hands began to glow.

"_Your fate is death._"

A brilliant light seemed to erupt from Kagome's arms, raising the hairs on the skin of every witness. The light seemed to make a watery shape as Kagome guided it, and she pulled back her arm, a long beam of light being directed by the other. A bow and arrow finally materialized from the light, and as soon as it took form, Kagome released it.

The bolt of light ripped through the clearing with a whistling sound and landed heavily in Victoria's chest, pinning her against the tree she had arrived upon. She grasped at the light with her remaining arm, and opened her mouth in a cry as the blackness overtook her face completely, but it was futile.

The bolt pulsated once and exploded, turning Victoria's body, as well as the nearest newborns to ash. Kagome shuddered once as the light seemed to be reabsorbed by her body, and turned to her mate.

"_Hiei, can you take care of the rest of them? I used to much of my own power to travel here so quickly after the first newborn I teased, and I don't want to wake up the other side of the Shikon."_

"_Very well,_" Hiei commented, stabbing his sword into the ground at her feet.

With a second fluid gesture, he removed his long cloak, folding it over the pommel of his blade. His bare arms flexed slowly, showing the rest of the Cullens the powerful body that Alice had first witnessed in her vision. Every occupant in the clearing save Kagome watching Hiei carefully as he unwound the bandages on his forearms, letting them flutter to the ground at Kagome's feet. Wordlessly, she gathered them and sat on the burned ground, resting against Hiei's sword, tiredly.

"_Why are you being so dramatic?"_ Kagome asked, watching as Hiei cracked his knuckles dangerously, growling at the newborns, who seemed to be regaining some sense, watching the wolves and the vampires carefully.

"_You were the one with the dramatic entrance,_" Hiei point out, pausing mid-crack and staring carefully at his mate.

"_Yeah, well, I wanted to impress._" Kagome shrugged. _"You don't care about that, do you? Besides._" Kagome carefully stared him up an down, a sly grin across her face. He was stained with blood and ash from the various newborns he had already disposed of, although his arms and front were clean, having been protected by his cloak.

"_It's been so long since I've seen you so… dirty. And it's kind of hot in here,"_ Kagome tugged teasingly at her shirt collar.

Hiei's eyes flashed dangerously at her innuendo, and a frightening smile spread across his face, startling both the Cullens and the wolves. Turning to the newborns, Hiei let his youki flood up his arms, the dragon tattoo lighting on fire as the flame travelled across his body quickly. Claws out, Hiei moved effortlessly through the remaining vampires, shredding them ruthlessly. Most bodies caught on fire as he passed them, and those that didn't were caught quickly, and ash before they hit the ground.

Moments later, Hiei stopped, fire still licking at his form eagerly. The newborns and Victoria were nothing more than ash and scorch marks along the forest floor, and with a quick gesture, the fires all instantaneously extinguished before they could spread through the forest.

Kagome smiled prettily at Hiei who slowly stalked towards her, with a predatory grin and a promise in his eyes. As he quickly redressed himself and sheathed his blade, Kagome turned back towards the remaining vampires and the wolves.

"As you can clearly see, we have no need of your assistance." She spoke coldly to the wolves, who stayed for a moment longer before disappearing at her next words, "And I do believe you are on the wrong side of the border."

"Cullen coven," Kagome turned to the vampires and Bella, who were all standing stiff and defensive. "We are not a threat to you at this time. As you can see, we are more than capable of dealing with vampires."

Bella stepped forward, though she didn't let go of Edward's jacket.

"Kagome…? What just happened?" Bella knew her voice was shaky, but she couldn't help it. She had just witnessed pure carnage, like a movie come to life before her very eyes.

"Victoria was amassing an army of newborns to kill you, to exact revenge for the loss of her mate," Kagome closed her eyes with a sigh. "Surely you remember…?"

Bella swallowed, her throat dry. She remembered James with a shudder, and the stinging sensation of his teeth in her arm when he bit her. She looked at Edward, to gage his reaction, but he stonily refused to meet her gaze. He seemed to only have eyes for Kagome- though Bella knew he was waiting for her to pounce, or something equally as ridiculous.

"We will reconvene tomorrow evening at your house, Cullen coven." Kagome said, and though it was not said coldly, it was clearly a dismissal. "We will provide you with our decision at that time."

Hiei scooped Kagome up to his chest, and curled his lip up in a sneer. "Do not attempt to follow us," he snapped in English, and leapt from his spot in the middle of the clearing to the nearest tree, quickly disappearing into the growing shadows.

"What… what just happened?" Rosalie's voice had finally lost its snappy edge, and she gratefully accepted comfort from Emmet as he tugged her close.

"I don't know," Jasper spoke up from Alice's side, "But we'll find out tomorrow. Let's get back to Esme and Carlisle."

Edward and Bella were the last to leave- he lingered a minute longer with Bella carefully in his arms, staring angrily at the scorched tree where Victoria's body had been pinned.

**tbc.**


	5. I: Dance Inside

**A/N:** Allllll right, mah peeps!

This is the end of _Part 1_ of _Knowing_. I suppose it ends on a cliffhanger... but you can be the judge of that. HAHA! Anyways, Part 2 will be the next chapter that gets updated... it won't be a new story. So it'll be easy to stay tuned. Other than that, I guess all that's left is to read on... and be sure to leave me a review, cause this is the last time you'll see most of the Cullens for a while! Kukuku...

* * *

**Knowing**

**By ancient-relic**

**Part I – Dance Inside**

-::-

_Time trickles down,_

_And I'm breathing for two_

_Squeeze so tightly_

_I'll be fine,_

_You'll be fine_

_This moment seems so long_

_Don't waste now,_

_Precious time_

_We'll dance inside the song_

_- The All-American Rejects_

-::-

"So explain this one more time," Bella said slowly, glancing at the vampires who were all seated uncomfortably around her on the plush couches and chairs.

"Kagome and her mate are from some kind of organization more powerful that the Volturi? And they're here to pass some kind of judgement on you for the safety of the human race?"

"More or less," Emmet shrugged.

"You're simplifying it _a lot_." Edward said sharply, rubbing at his forehead. "And you've glossed over some important facts."

"Like what?" Bella crossed her arms, leaning back in the armchair she'd commandeered.

"Like we don't know _who_ they actually work for," Rosalie listed on her fingers. "We don't know _what_ they are. We know that they're here to make some kind of judgement, but that's not the only reason they were sent here. We don't know why they can so simply and effectively defend against _vampires_, especially when we're not your average attacker."

"Kagome keeps saying she 'knows' things, but that would be impossible, unless she was psychic or telepathic," Edward continued for Rosalie. "Her mate is probably not a vampire, but whatever he is, he's a bigger threat than a group of newborns, let alone just one of them. And Kagome apparently had no problem taking care of them herself. We know next to _nothing_ about them Bella. We don't even know if everything Kagome told you was true or not."

"Well we also don't know that they're evil or dangerous," Bella pointed out. "They're not here to hurt us."

"_They're_ not here to hurt _us,_ Bella," Edward said. "She said that. But we don't know if they have friends who don't feel the same way, or even if you have any kind of role in the situation. Kagome said they were here to protect humans from us. You're human, Bella."

"Listen, Edward, I'll say this again." Bella's tone was irritated, but it sounded no where near as angry as she felt. "I may be a human, but I'm not made of glass. Just because Kagome's powerful, and just because her mate can rip people to shreds, doesn't mean they're evil and out to get us. You're strong; you could rip someone like _me_ to shreds, right? But you don't. Because you're _not evil_."

"Bella," Edward's voice was a low, protesting moan. It was definitely not one of his top five conversations to be having in front of his family.

"It's a good point, Edward," Alice said slowly. "They both are, but technically-"

"Alice!" Rosalie snapped. "You know, wasn't it you who first got a taste of Kagome and her mate? Wasn't it them who had you quaking in your own skin?"

"That's _enough_, Rosalie." Carlisle said briskly, rising to his feet. He glanced at Jasper out of the corner of his eye, and Jasper nodded faintly, before setting to work controlling the raging emotions that were fluctuating between the members of the household.

"Kagome and her mate are here," Carlisle continued. "While they are here, peacefully and with no mal intent, we will treat them with the respect they deserve. Is that clear?"

He didn't wait for an answer and instead headed towards the front door just as the doorbell chimed merrily.

-::-

Kagome strolled leisurely into the room full of vampires, Hiei trailing stonily in behind her. Carlisle finished the brief parade, and he took his seat next to Esme as Kagome and Hiei took up a position of their own across the room. Hiei relaxed – or appeared to, though he did no more than lean backwards – against the wall, and Kagome sat herself neatly at his feet seiza style.

"Can we not interest you in a place against a cushion?" Esme sat forwards, recognizing the position and remembering the supposed discomfort that ensued.

"Thank you, but no." Kagome smiled politely, but wanly. "I would like to keep this setting as formal as possible."

"Please, Kagome," Carlisle said, resting a hand on Esme's back and sitting forward. "We would appreciate it if you could explain your objectives."

"Yes," Edward agreed, flexing his hand into the arm of the couch. "Being in the dark is only going to raise an unneeded alarm."

"To go with the defences that it has already raised," Kagome raised her eyebrow at Edward, but her expression wasn't curious; it seemed more indifferent. Edward barely restrained a sneer, the urge to flash his fangs was so great. It had been a long time since he'd felt so… threatened.

His families' thoughts drifted into his head, and Edward was wholly unsurprised at the tone of all of them. Jasper was intrigued, to see how Kagome's mate would react to Edward's aggressiveness. Rosalie was itching for a fight, although at the same time, she didn't want it to come to blows… she feared Kagome's strange power. Alice was eager to hear Kagome speak again, and was waiting impatiently for Edward to shut up. Carlisle's and Esme's thoughts followed the same train. Emmet seemed amused, although he wasn't paying attention to Edward's little squabble… his attention was more focused on Hiei.

As Edward's gaze slowly fell on Kagome's mate, he was unsurprised to find the strange man staring back at him with those dangerous red eyes. As their stares connected, Edward felt the strangest sensation at the base of his skull.

_Your emotions are going to get the best of you again,_ a voice commented jeeringly in his mind, _and you will walk away with nothing learned._

_What?_ Edward stiffened, although no one else seemed to notice save Hiei. Kagome was now talking with Bella, but Edward found himself unable to draw his attention away from the dark eyes of her mate.

_I am unsurprised that you have yet to figure this puzzle out,_ the voice continued, mocking. _I have seen your thoughts perhaps more clearly than you see those of others, and you still have not put the pieces together._

The voice seemed to warp at the end, and memories were suddenly pulled to the forefront of his mind. Edward watched the scene replay in his head; Kagome glancing at him curiously when he tried to see her thoughts, and Hiei reacting, a lancing pain splitting across his temples…

_You._ Edward's gaze finally narrowed on the man who was now smirking, his red eyes glittering. _It's been you in my head all along?_

_Indeed,_ Hiei replied. _It would seem that we share a unique talent, of sorts._

_How is it you are able to speak into my mind?_ Edward was defensive, but he was also inexplicably curious. _This time, I felt you as you entered my mind. Last time, I didn't._

_You hadn't put the pieces together yourself,_ Hiei's voice was indifferent. _I merely helped it along._

_Is this the reason that you and Kagome seem to _know_ so much?_ Edward accused, his eyes never leaving Hiei's face- even while the man glanced at his mate, who still sat stonily at his feet.

_No. Kagome has… talents… of her own, that I do not share. We are both experienced in dealing with talents like yours, however, which is why our defences are near impenetrable. Our abilities are similar, but not the same. My technique is superior to yours._

Edward felt the strange sensation leaving his mind- and realized that Hiei was only making a show of it to tell him that he was finished talking. Edward felt like snarling again. He had more information than before, yes. But how would that help him put the rest of the pieces together…? Edward felt gently for Kagome's mind- he understood the warm buzzing that represented Hiei's, from his presence in his mind.

Kagome's mind was muted in the same way Hiei's was, although the sensation behind it was different. Comparitively, Kagome's mind felt like a chill wind on a fall day, with the cool, trickling sensation of water. It felt clean, and pure, and certain. So either Kagome wasn't nervous at all, or she was indeed simply so _certain_ that it didn't effect her mental process.

"Now, I would like to get to the crux of the reason we are here, if you don't mind." Kagome said, her voice pleasant but her words sharp. "We are not here to assuage your fears. If you have concerns or issues you wish to take up with others, then we will direct you to the correct people."

"Of course," Carlisle said grandly, and though he appeared to relax backwards into the cushions of the couch, it was obvious he was just as tense and cautious as before.

"We represent a group of people," Kagome began, "who are responsible for making sure that the balance of the world is maintained."

She glanced at Hiei, and Edward felt their minds brush, and he knew that they were sharing something that they didn't want everyone else to hear.

"There is the world that most humans know," Kagome dictated, pulling the small table towards her, and reaching for three coasters. "It is largely known as the _Nigenkai_. All humans reside within this world, and continue their interactions and lives largely in ignorance."

Kagome gestured to a single coaster, and pulled a second one towards her, so that they overlapped on one lip. "But there are two other worlds, created for the balance of all the world's living things. Humans are weak, when left to their own devices. There are creatures… animals, plants," Kagome ticked several other fingers off, but didn't name anything- she shared a laughing look with her mate.

Kagome put her hands down, rearranging the coasters again. "That are indescribably dangerous for humans to know about, let alone come in contact with. Are any of you familiar with the concept of alchemy?"

"Like, to turn any metal into gold?" Emmet was the first to speak.

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "A scientific study and idea that because all matter is made of the same base materials, anything should be able to be rearranged to create something else. Now, imagine a power like alchemy in the hands of the general human populace. It would be misused."

Kagome paused and gave the group a chance to imagine such an outcome. She gave a small smile, and glanced at Bella, who was listening curiously.

"It is for that reason… that humans are kept separate. However, humans are separated also to keep them _safe_. Vampires are not the most dangerous creature that is currently roaming free in the _Nigenkai_. And so, a second world, the _Makai_, is where these creatures are left to roam free and live, where they will not harm the humans." Kagome gestured to the second coaster.

"There is a third realm, which we represent," Kagome arranged the third coaster, so it overlapped the two, and rearranged the two so that they barely touched. "We keep the peace. We make sure that the balance is upheld. We make sure that the dangerous creatures," she glanced from Bella to the Cullens slowly. "are where they are supposed to be."

"If what you say is true, then how are vampires even among the human world in the first place?" Rosalie asked, anger tainting her words. "If we're _so dangerous_."

"The initial round up did not include vampires," Kagome's voice, eyes, and mind all darkened, and she took on a vague, reminiscent expression. "The original vampires did not draw attention to themselves, nor did they make themselves easy to find."

Edward felt Kagome's mind become chaotic. Bright flashes of colour and emotion seemed to seep through that intangible wall that he had tried and failed to see through. He caught glimpses of forest- and bright flashes of red. Was that blood? He couldn't tell.

It was like he was losing touch with his own body. Kagome's bright blue eyes turned to stare at him as he stumbled towards her- the flashes of her memories and emotions coming faster now- and Edward thought he heard his family protesting as he moved, but he wasn't moving on _purpose_… it was just impossible to look away, and-

A bright light seemed to flood from Kagome's mind, and the wall that had been separating Edward from her mind fell away completely. The brightness flooded Edward's sensitive vision, and he felt the strangest sensation; as if his mind was leaving his body. He felt like he was falling into a void, as the memories and colours and emotions flooding past him like a raging river.

He saw, though Kagome's eyes, as his body fell boneless to the floor, his head awkwardly hitting the corner of the table. His family crowded around him, but the eyes that were looking at the scene seemed to flutter and fall shut themselves, and Edward realized that something similar was happening to Kagome.

_My mind is trapped in Kagome's mind_, Edward realized with a growing sense of desperation and urgency. _And no one but the two of us knows it._

An echoing response seemed to come from Kagome's consciousness, but he was surrounded by it on all four sides, and it just washed over him like a great roaring wave, completely undecipherable.

_How did this happen? And how am I supposed to get back?_

**tbc.**


End file.
